


The Howards and Co.

by Cathy_Goldstar_Parr, queenierikooo



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daycare worker Jane, Early on the kids of who will be addressed, F/F, Fluff, Lawyer Anne, Light Angst, Music teacher Kitty, Some of these chapters will go back to when the queens are in highschool, Teenagers, Workout trainer Anna, Writer Cathy, babysitter Joan, there is going to be sexual humor cause their teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_Goldstar_Parr/pseuds/Cathy_Goldstar_Parr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenierikooo/pseuds/queenierikooo
Summary: Cathy couldn't believe she's made it far enough in life to have a wife and kids. Though the real surprises and shocks are what come after this realization.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Anne of Cleves, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Howards and Co.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This may be My first piece of Six fanfiction if the Hanahaki work doesn't go up first but me and Cathy_Goldstar_Parr have been working on these kids for legit half a year now and this and art are our way of showing them to the fandom so I hope you guys like and enjoy them.

Catherine Parr never in her life has ever woken up so early.

Scratch that, there was this one time in high school but that necessarily didn't count. The point was the young woman was angry. Not at her wife, or even kids but the reason that she had to leave her comfortable bed to bring said kids to her old friend Joan.

"Why can't she just pick them up? She's done it before." Catherine turned to be faced with the back of Kitty who was slipping on a flowery blouse which if it wasn't the current situation of Catherine being cranky, she would have used the exposed skin to her advantage.

“She has Anne’s kid, and you know how much Leon struggles with math. Cathy please just do it.” Kitty turned around to face the woman, a soft expression spread across her features. Catherine always had to remember that the girl she met in high school was now fully grown and had a community around her.

Studying her wife’s expression for nearly a minute she gave in and pushed out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “Fine, Tell Dandelion and Jupiter to be ready in 5. I want to get them a treat before they head over.”

With that Kitty’s features changed into a loving smile, that smile always cracked Catherine’s walls and made her feel things she’d normally never feel.

‘Guess why I married her huh.’

Kitty swiftly moved to Catherine’s side of the bed where she placed a kiss on her forehead, letting it linger before moving towards the door, grabbing her bag as she did. “Will do, and dear please don’t give them anything with too much sugar, Jane already spoiled them yesterday.”

“Yeah, I got it. Don’t repeat what Katherine Howard did during her junior years, yes, I know my beloved.” the older woman cracked a smile before waving the girl out the door reminding her that if she took any longer, she’d be late for work.

Once the door clicked behind Kitty, Catherine closed her eyes. Taking in what all her open senses could feel, smell, hear, and taste as darkness danced around from underneath her eyelids causing memories to flood into her mind.

As she rose from the bed and placed her feet on the smooth cold wood floor, she grasped a memory from when she was teaching her kids to ride a bike.

_“mommy you won't let go right?” a 5-year-old Jupiter asked her as she held onto the set waiting for the short brown-haired boy to put on his helmet. “Jupiter honey, at some point I have to let go of your seat because you need to learn to do this on your own.” Catherine gave her best reassuring smile, but the boy wasn’t buying it._

_“But you did that to Dandelion and she fell right off!” He started pouting and if on cue the girl mentioned rose from the concrete with a strange determined look on her face. “I fell but I still managed to beat that bike!” Dandelion huffed which turned Catherine’s face of reassurance to a face of ‘oh god my daughter is turning into a Boleyn.’_

_Either way, the mother of the two shook her head with a heavy sighed and turned her attention back to the eldest of the twins. “Now Jupiter riding a bike is going to be a lot of work and may lead to some booboos, but those booboos can lead to a cool story you can tell your class in share time.” Catherine rubbed the back of his back which often calmed him down, and it did. He looked at his mother than his sister who had stood up and gave him a giant smile with a thumbs up._

_With a sniffle he rubbed his eyes and put on his helmet. “let's do this thing so I can ride with Leon.” Liking the determination in his voice Catherine nodded and got into position to lead the bike._

_“You can do this bud.”_

She smiled at the memory before opening her eyes and turning her attention to the pair of footsteps that stopped at her door. With a shake of her head and chuckle she spoke. “Come in.”

Jupiter was the first to walk in, his short brown hair was pulled back into a messy small ponytail and his clothes were a mess. He looked worried and she could understand why. His cardigan was nearly falling off his arm. His small tie wasn’t even tied, and his pants were falling. Catherine’s rubbed her temple before adjusting her gaze to her daughter who walked in with a piece of bread in her mouth, what Catherine could see from her side of the room was that it was a croissant.

‘Kitty must have given one to her for already being awake.’

Moving her eyes from the croissant she focused her blurry vision on what she could see what her outfit was. Part of Dandelion’s hair was pulled to the side for some sort of side ponytail while the rest of her hair was able to run free. Her yellow cardigan was loose but neatly fitted on her while her skirt wasn’t anywhere near the mess Jupiter had.

Catherine was amazed at the two opposites in front of her, even though they were 8 and what Jupiter was going through is expected but the cleanliness of Dandelion just put her in utter shock. “You guys are truly our kids huh.” The woman smiled as her son made her way over to her mumbling asks and thank you as she bent down and started fixing up his clothes to properly fit him.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Why does Dandy get her treat, but I don’t?”

Catherine widened her eyes at the question but soon chuckled and turned him around to correct his hair. “Well my sweet planet Jupiter, Dandelion woke up on time which allowed her to get her treat.” Once done with his hair Jupiter turned around to face the woman again with sadness in his eyes.

“But I tried to wake up on time, but Ina was warm.”

Ah yes. The family cat. Catherine forgot that the cat slept in her son’s room which often leads to him waking up late or too early, she had been meaning to give the cat her bed, but with the publishing of her book and picking Kitty up from late-night PTA meetings she hasn’t been able to even pass the pet store.

So, with the bit of promise she had in her for the morning she gave Jupiter a soft smile and her hand. “Why don’t we stop by the coffee shop and pick you up some hot chocolate before heading to Aunt Joan’s alright?” The boy looked at her hand before grabbing it and smiling. “Alright! But can I get a cake pop too?”

Catherine paused as she got up from her crouching stance. Kitty had told her not to give them too much sugar, but what could be so bad about a cake pop, they only should have about half of what an actual cake has, but that’s still about 20-50 grams of sugar.

The woman groaned as she tried to challenge her guilt with her love. She looked up from where she was originally looking on the floor to the twins who had a questioning look on their faces. She wasn’t going to make it out of this alive if Kitty found out, but no one must tell her. Right?

“Yes, we can get you a cake pop, but your sister gets one too alright.”

Jupiter’s face lit up like a balloon as he nodded and started bouncing with glee. “Yes! Did you hear that Dandy?! We're getting cake pops!” he turned to his sister who still had sleep written all over her face while still munching on what was left of the bread, she gave her usual thumbs-up as she wondered over to Catherine holding her hand.

“My love for you guys is going to get me killed.”


End file.
